onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Seraph-Sentiment
Welcome Hi, welcome to OnePiece Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sephirothsaferultimania.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MrPlasmaCosmos (Talk) 19:10, January 3, 2011 Divinity This is a warning for what may comne in the future. I have observed your work on thie site and am currently on the fence. I have given you leeway due to you seeming to be a new member and are one of the few users who are well literate, especially with your unique (as few other here can) use of Kanji, Katakana, etc. However One of the foremost rules of the wiki is the forbiddenc e of God Modding. Meaning characters that are ridiculously overpowered without a significant weakness are prohibited. As you have not as of yet shown any characters or powers of this type as of yet they are indeed suspicious and I will be keeping my eye on them. Wiki Bureaucrat 17:19, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Divinity cont. Well nothing presently. Your work is very good at the moment and it is nice to see someone using Katakana etc in their pages. I'm just a little wary of the divine theme of your characters. I had a person who over emphasized the "Divine" qualities of his character here and it turned out it was horribly over powered and godmodded. To bequethe the powers of the heavens or the powers of a god unto a human or mortal is forbidded here and characters out of the spectrum of feasable combat abilities are usually overly goddmodded unless they carry a huge weakness chip on their shoulder (ie: Eneru's complete uselessness against Luffy because he was rubber). My biggest concern is the powers of the future devil frutis one of which you have named the "Mercy Mercy fruit." While I can understand the making of powerful characters and while at the moment they dont seem out of the ordinary other than their obvious theme, devil fruits often put a person over the top. In any case you seem like a very intelligent and straight foraward editor and I would hate to lose someone of your calibur, but We have been cleaning the wiki recently trying to get rid of things that don't belong and I'm just trying to make sure your work which is rather exeptional isn't on the chopping block. Wiki Bureaucrat MrPlasmaCosmos 14:07, January 18, 2011 (UTC) lack Sadly this is true. If the Admins and I could find a way to legally and legitamently advertise it might get better. People I suppose just aren't watching One Piece, or creating OC's anymoree which is sad. But even if we were to get a spur of popularity I would certainly hope it is with moree competent members than in the past many of which polluted the basis of One Piece with a lot of "Gansta" references. The reprocussions of which I am still cleaning up. I, however, am glad to see truely intelligent, kind, and creative people here that remain here if ever so briefly. It tells me there are still people of that calibur in the world. MrPlasmaCosmos 17:36, January 24, 2011 (UTC) cleaning Truth be told the wiki was a complete wreck when I arrived, far to many unfinished, useless, or plainly unethical pages. The whole point of the wiki is to create fanon stemming from one piece, but when someone overflows the wiki with gansta references and actual PIRATE chacters or "respectable" characters become a rarity, or at least completed ones, then it's time for a serious clean up. The wiki itself was named One Piece Fanon, not Ganster Fanon for a reason. MrPlasmaCosmos 04:15, January 27, 2011 (UTC) the 17th Crisis Alright Seraph, lets go.--Nanohano 03:03, February 4, 2011 (UTC)